Time Calendar
by His Spectacles
Summary: A new advertisement strategy brings Kazuma and Shigeru closer than ever...literally. Azuma/Kanmuri


**Time Calendar**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Azuma/Kanmuri **(spread the love!)

* * *

Shigeru could not believe the situation he was in. This was one of the most bizarre situations he'd ever been. That was a bit rich if he thought of his adventure throughout Yakitate!25, with reactions that defied logical scientific laws. Though, on second thought, perhaps this was bizarre but Shigeru had to admit that it was damn comfortable. Another pair of arms curled around his waist, a body just as slender as his inches apart and angled in a way that it looked as if the other person was on top of him on the act of both of them falling down.

"So cute!" He heard Tsukino squeal with delight from somewhere but the glare of the overhead lights blurred his vision. The lights were hot and the close proximity of another warm body to his was stifling. Any moment now, he would begin to sweat in order to release his rising temperature. _Wouldn't Tsukino-san just like that if we began to sweat? It would add an erotic effect. This really should be illegal. _

Unfortunately, it was not. This was freedom of expression, an outlet of creativity and a great advertisement strategy.

Although Tsukino was now the president of Pantasia, she did not forget about her Southern Tokyo branch and its employees who still faithfully worked there. Despite the fame of Kazuma, Shigeru and to a certain extent, Kawachi, received during the television broadcasted bread battle, the Southern Tokyo branch still needed a lot of exposure. Tsukino thought of a great way after watching reruns of Yakitate!25.

Calendars.

Image calendars of Pantasia's most famous employees in various poses, using their popular bread as the main focus. For each month of the year, an artisan and his or her specially made bread would be the main image. All in all, there would be three different types of calendars and all of them would be sold to the customers, raising revenue and popularity. In the end, it became an advertisement plan for the entire Pantasia and St. Pierre group. It was a good plan and generally, nobody objected.

Until on the day of the photo shoot, when the selected bread artisans were told by Tsukino that it would be a racy, sexy photo shoot instead of just posing face front and grinning at the camera. In fact, due to the survey Tsukino had consulted, the majority of their target ages preferred such poses that conveyed a sexual message that stimulated their imaginations. Of course, one of the three calendars would be tame compared to the others as this was for their older and more conservative customers.

Then, worse, some of the bakers turned models would be paired together, to make it more interesting. Shigeru had a sinking feeling as to where Tsukino was going with this.

Kai and Monica, obviously.

Panda-chan and Mizuno, for the cutesy, childlike pictures.

Matsushiro alone.

Tsukino alone, then with Kawachi.

Special participation by Pierrot, who had kindly flown in to Japan for this project.

Kuroyanagi and Meister, but also with solo pictures.

One shot of Kinoshita.

Various shots of Sachihokou and the past contestants who fought for St. Pierre before. Since St. Pierre and Pantasia were now a joint company, using their old adversaries was allowed.

Finally, Tsukino came upon Shigeru's name.

"Kanmuri-san and Azuma-san, Calendar two."

Calendar two. The most titillating one of the bunch. Shigeru could not believe it and Kazuma was his usual carefree self, agreeing with an enthusiastic agreement. Deep down, Shigeru was not really averse to the idea since if he was to be paired with another male, at least it was with Kazuma, who had the same body built as him. He would look submissively small when opposite, say, Suwabara or Matsushiro or Kuroyanagi.

Tsukino smiled at his reasonable protest and then explained that a large percentage of females and a smaller one of males were greatly interested in homosexual themes. This was becoming a new trend in Japan and if Kazuma and Shigeru, alongside Kuroyanagi and Meister, posed half-naked in provocative positions then the sales would be huge. Kuroyanagi and Meister, who were going out for more than a few months now, had only one compromise to make: that nobody removed the Meister's mask, which nobody had really thought of taking away.

Shigeru could not really argue with Tsukino's reason. Truthfully, Shigeru wasn't just not averse to being partners with Kazuma, he rather _liked _it, ever since the pink-haired genius had discovered his certain fondness for the brunette, which had started during Yakitate!25 and continued to deepen after.

_This is bad, _Shigeru thought as he stared at Kazuma's bare chest, which was lightly muscled, nipples a dusky pink color, just inches from him. _To be almost naked with someone you have a crush on…a wonderful setting, if only this was not a photo shoot!_

The first calendar had the typical, male-female themes and were conducted on the first day. On the second day, it was the male pairings and on the third, the adorable, innocent pair and solo shots.

Since there were only two male pairs, each twosome would have six shots each. They hired a famous female photographer, Yuri-san, who was well-known for depicting rousing images of men.

Kuroyanagi and Meister, occupying months January to June, had already finished beforehand and were now gone. Tsukino remained in the background, cooing at how great they were doing. Thankfully, this was a closed shoot. It would have been mortifying if Kawachi or Matsushiro were there to taunt them.

"Are you all right, Kanmuri?" Kazuma's worried voice floated into his ears and Shigeru lifted his eyes to meet concerned hazel ones.

Shigeru gave a brief nod, knowing he couldn't make much movement. "Yes, it's just a little hot. Um, Azuma-kun, don't you feel a little awkward?"

Kazuma took on a thoughtful look. "Maybe a little since I've never been this close to anybody before and wearing so little. I think it's because we're paired in such a way…"

It seemed that Kazuma disapproved of it, though he went along for Pantasia's sake. This disappointed Shigeru greatly since it meant that his silly crush would definitely be unrequited.

But Kazuma wasn't done talking. "My sister would probably hit me on the head, though I'm not to sure about what her reaction will really be. My grandpa will just be glad to see me, I suppose."

"Oh." Shigeru bit his lip. His own arms were supporting him from below, hands grasping the rug they lay on, their thankfully clothed legs intimately tangled. "So you don't mind two boys together?"

"Nope. It doesn't really matter, does it?

Some of the pressure released from Shigeru's chest, replaced by the sensation of hope. "Yes, it doesn't."

"Azuma-san, could you bring your face closer to Kanmuri-san's? Like you're about to kiss him," the photographer instructed prompting another encouraging squeal from Tsukino.

Kazuma complied, lowering his face just mere inches from the boy below him. So close that their breaths mingled warmly between their lips. An unstoppable blush spread on Shigeru's cheeks and his heartbeat quickened. Was it just his imagination or was Kazuma staring a little too intently at him. The look in his eyes was similar whenever he was in deep contemplation on a new type of Japan. It filled Shigeru with a rush to be under such a gaze.

"I'm really stupid," Kazuma murmured suddenly. "I've just realized how pretty you are."

The words sent shock through Shigeru, causing him to gasp out loud, his composure slipping.

Click. Flash.

"Perfect! What a gorgeous shot," Yuri complimented vibrantly. "You two have such great chemistry going on, are you sure you're not going out? The look you two have together…it just screams adorable."

Both boys pulled away, finally able to sit up straight and stretch their muscles after holding the pose for so long.

"Ah, we're not," Shigeru said a little shyly, eyes on his hands as he tried to calm his racing heart.

Kazuma just laughed.

"Too bad, too bad. Hey, would anyone get these two boys some water so we can get to the next shot?" Yuri ordered her assistant, who had been staring at Kazuma and Shigeru with glazed eyes. She snapped to attention at the command and hurried to do as she was bid.

When the boys refreshed themselves, Yuri readied her camera. "All right, let's continue."

A month later, all the calendars were printed. Eager customers lined up outside the Pantasia and St. Pierre stores. There was a large media coverage. When the calendars were finally released, it caused a sensation, especially the first and second types. More orders were made and more calendars had to printed to fulfill the unbelievable demand.

Each store had all three calendars posted prominently, as well as the models had their own copies.

Shigeru flipped through his special calendar, watching the two boys on six pages in various poses.

July: on a beach setting, Kazuma and Shigeru were making a mock sandcastle, sitting side by side, a crab inching near Kazuma's feet and a French bread sticking out on the castle like a proud flag.

August: Shigeru was in his lab coat, holding two test tubes containing bright-colored liquids and Kazuma came in, wearing a chef's hat, and holding a tray with steaming croissants for a quick snack.

September: Kazuma was feeding Shigeru a melon bread with a bright smile, a light blush on Shigeru's face as he obediently opened his mouth as the television screen lit the dark living room.

October: Kazuma with his head pillowed on Shigeru's lap, their right hands intertwined, the brunette holding his popular emerald-colored Turtle bread on his other and waving it around like an airplane. Both were laughing.

November: Both were in a passionate embrace, their heads turned away from the camera, half covered in shadows and angled in a way that it seemed as if they were kissing. They were in their pajamas, vividly decorated with different kinds of Pantasia bread, but the focus was on Kazuma's hand which slipped beneath the hem of Shigeru's top, lifting the fabric to give a tantalizing peek of pale skin and hipbones.

December: Shigeru was below Kazuma, the brunette's arms around his waist and Shigeru supporting both of their weight. They were shirtless, wearing only shorts, their stomachs rubbing. Kazuma was staring intensely down at the pink-haired boy while Shigeru gazed up coyly, blushing, mouth slightly parted. Near their feet was a basket of bread, two glasses of wine and the large window behind them depicted a snowy night.

They were all beautiful, with brilliant colors, proper shading and shadows, catching the emotions both boys were projecting. Yuri-san had done a marvelous job. Shigeru personally knew that their pictures, Kazuma's and his, were one of the most popular of the bunch, thanks to internet blogs and discussion boards. Words like 'cute', 'adorable', 'hot', 'loving', 'soul mates' popped up most often.

He was in his apartment and it was late at night. Earlier they had had a small party to celebrate the success of their calendars. The teasing and taunting had come full force from Kawachi. The manager had been a little busy with Panda-chan rubbing against him. It had been unnerving to see such a giant Panda suit flirting with Matsushiro. It had been fun and lively.

Now, he was all alone. The others had all gone home as well. Shigeru flipped repeatedly through the calendar, the glossy pages making smacking sounds as he did so.

He loved the pictures of himself and Kazuma. He had to admit that they did look good together. Both their pretty boy looks were enhanced. Shigeru remembered how Kazuma had been throughout the entire shoot. Sweet, funny, silly, his usual self. Then there were times when that serious look appeared, directed solely at Shigeru. It was impossible to think that it was just an act for the photographer. That intensity in his eyes had been real.

Kazuma's words echoed in his head.

"_Nope. It doesn't really matter, does it? _

"_I'm really stupid," Kazuma murmured suddenly. "I've just realized how pretty you are." _

He could still feel the electrified sensation of Kazuma's warm hand on his bare skin. The weight of his head resting on Shigeru's lap. The sensation of their intertwined hands.

Decisively, Shigeru placed his calendar on his table and picked up his cell phone. He pressed speed dial and listened to four consecutive rings before a familiar voice answered.

"Azuma-kun? It's Kanmuri. I was wondering…"

* * *

END

Note: This ending is deliberately hanging. It's up to you what Shigeru is going to say though I think it's fairly obvious...XD


End file.
